Remember me
by Heart of Melon
Summary: Que harías si hubieras perdido al amor de tu vida y cuando lo encontraras no supiera quién eres. Tenía dos opciones, podía contarte la verdad y dejar que me odiaras luego o podía volverte a enamorar. PAUSADA TEMPORALMENTE
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Solo sé que no sé nada.

Que verdadera me parecía esa frase, incluso más aplicada a mi extraña existencia. De mí, con seguridad, solo sabía dos cosas: uno me llamaba Isabella Swan, y dos era un vampiro. El proceso mediante el cual me convertí en lo que soy ahora, y quien era antes es algo que escapa completamente de mi conocimiento. Vivo, bueno en realidad existo, realizo la misma rutina día tras día, año tras año, una rutina que siempre se repite y lo seguirá haciendo, porque si de algo estoy segura es de que soy inmortal, lo comprobé por mi propia experiencia, mi reflejo sigue siendo el mismo desde hace 30 años, no varía, no cambia. Estoy sola y muchas veces me siento vacía, quisiera desesperadamente poder conocer algo de mi pasado, quién era, a quién quería, qué me gustaba. Pero desafortunadamente no había forma de hacerlo, solo me restaba seguir con mi solitaria existencia, sintiendo continuamente ese vacío que no sabía cómo llenar, condenada a vivir en la ignorancia, condenada a vivir en soledad.


	2. Rompecabezas inconcluso

**Rompecabezas inconcluso**

Cuando el reloj dio las 6:30 me levanté esa mañana, no necesitaba dormir pero me gustaba estar acostada leyendo por las noches, me hacía sentir más humana. Mire mi reflejo, eterno e inmutable, era pálida y flacucha, tenía el pelo castaño que me caía en suaves ondas sobre la espalda y mi belleza era la característica de todos los vampiros, mi cara parecía haber sido retocada con photoshop, no parecía humana. Solo había un pequeño rasgo que denotaba que yo no era como los otros, que yo no era una asesina más, y eran mis ojos, de un extraño color dorado, indicaban que yo no me alimentaba de humanos.

Cómo llegue a esta extraña dieta y como aprendí lo único que se de mi se reduce a un único recuerdo, que ocurrió momentos después de mi transformación. Con mi excepcional memoria que retenía de forma impoluta los recuerdos a pesar del paso del tiempo, cerré los ojos e instantáneamente me vi allí.

_Dolor, un agudo, profundo e inimaginable dolor. Corroía todos mis sentidos, ardía, quemaba, me hacía desear morirme para que terminara, pero nunca acababa. No sé cuánto tiempo pase en ese estado de constante sufrimiento, pero en un momento, el dolor acabó y solo quedo una extraña sensación de picazón en mi garganta. No abrí mis ojos, pero mis sentidos eran mucho más agudos que antes, podía escuchar el sonido del viento, podía sentir que me hallaba sobre el pasto y también podía olerlo. Así como también podía sentir un asqueroso olor que venía acompañado de unos acelerados latidos, un momento, ¿cómo es que podía escuchar los latidos? _

_Abrí mis ojos, parpadeé para acostumbrarme a increíble luminosidad del lugar en que me encontraba, era un claro, frente a mi había dos hombres de tez morena, llevaban el cabello negro muy corto y solo vestían shorts, detrás de ellos había una manada de gigantescos lobos que me miraban en forma desconfiada. Los miré desorientada, no tenía idea de quienes eran; ellos a su vez me miraban expectantes, parecían estar esperando alguna clase de reacción por mi parte. _

_-¿Quiénes son?- pregunté al cabo de un rato_

_-¿No nos reconoces?- preguntó el más joven. Negué con la cabeza y ellos intercambiaron una extraña mirada- Soy Jacob, Jacob Black- siguió esperando alguna clase de reacción por mi parte, pero me limite a negar nuevamente. _

_-¿Sabes quién eres?- inquirió el que se llamaba Jacob._

_-No, no tengo idea de quién soy o de quienes son ustedes- dije, y para mi sorpresa escuche que mi voz tenía un dejo melodioso. Jacob se paso frustradamente una mano por el cabello, miro al otro y luego a la manada._

_-Te llamas Isabella, Isabella Swan- empezó a decir…_

_-Y ahora eres un vampiro- lo cortó el otro con voz severa._

_-¿Qué?- articulé en cuanto encontré algo de coherencia en mi cabeza._

_-Lo que oíste, ahora no eres más que una sucia…_

_-Basta Sam- lo corto el otro con una mirada exasperada- mira Bella- dijo dirigiéndose a mí- se que te puede parecer difícil de creer y que todo resulta raro pero es así, eres un vampiro. Ahora tienes una fuerza y velocidad increíbles, además de que no envejeces con el paso del tiempo- hizo una pausa mirándome como si deseara que de pronto deseara que yo recordara todo, era una mirada anhelante y también algo culpable- queda un último detalle que es hablar sobre tu dieta, los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, pero no es necesario que mates a nadie para comer puedes consumir animales._

_-Y eso es todo lo que sabrás- añadió el otro con expresión severa- nosotros podemos acabar contigo en un solo instante, que no lo hagamos es otra cosa, y ten muy presente que si no lo hacemos es porque valoramos la humana que alguna vez fuiste, y porque en parte es nuestra responsabilidad que te hayas convertido en una asquerosa chupasangres. No malinterpretes las cosas te dejamos vivir pero eso es todo, vete inmediatamente y nunca regreses a Forks o no seremos tan compasivos._

_Concluyó su discurso, me dirigió una furiosa mirada, hizo un gesto de entendimiento con el que se llamaba Jacob, y se dio media vuelta yéndose al mismo tiempo que la manada. Yo seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, con millones de preguntas revoloteando en mi cabeza. Jacob se acercó._

_-Mira Bella yo se que todo esto es muy complicado y que posiblemente no entiendas nada, pero realmente creo que en alguna parte de ti sigues siendo la misma chica encantadora que era mi mejor amiga, lo mejor ahora es que te vayas y pongas tus ideas en orden, pero si en algún momento recuerdas algo de quien realmente eras, por favor búscame para que sepa que estas bien, no importa lo que somos ahora siempre serás mi amiga. Cuídate Bella- con esto último se retiro dejándome sola. _

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar los recuerdos, por más que lo hubiera analizado miles de veces me seguían surgiendo millones de preguntas ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Cómo los había conocido? ¿Quién me había transformado? ¿Qué relación tenía con ese tal Jacob que parecía quererme tanto? Pase años tratando de encontrar esas respuestas, años aprendiendo a ser lo que soy, años para poder pasar desapercibida entre los humanos.

En prácticamente un parpadeo ya estaba cambiada, amaba la velocidad vampírica, y me dediqué a acomodar lentamente mi pelo frente al espejo. Eso era lo que hacía los días en los que había demasiado en que pensar en mi cabeza, si no me concentraba en algo era capaz de ponerme histérica. Tomé mi bolso, mi impermeable y mi paraguas, aunque a este último no los necesitaba debía guardar las apariencias.

Salí fuera y observe el cielo, nublado como siempre, y sonreí con satisfacción, esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido vivir en Londres, no podía ser vista al sol. Aparte toda idea referente a quien soy de mi cabeza y decidí concentrarme exclusivamente en trabajo. Trabaja como profesora de Letras en la Universidad de Londres, y amaba lo que hacía, si bien a veces podía parecer muy joven para ser profesora, con la ropa adecuada y permaneciendo unos pocos años en el mismo lugar podía pasar prácticamente desapercibida.

Pensaba en el nuevo profesor que empezaría este semestre, se apellidaba Cullen, tenía muy buenas referencias, además de ser joven y muy apuesto, como especialmente se encargó de recordarme constantemente el Señor Tripp, un anciano bonachón que era el decano de mi Facultad con quien me llevaba bastante bien, y que insistía por todos los modos de hacer de casamentero, tratando de emparejarme con cuanto hombre apareciera suelto. Por alguna extraña razón, no estaba interesada en incluir hombres en mi vida, cuando pensaba en eso tenía un lejano sentimiento de pérdida, como si alguna vez hubiera amado mucho a alguien y ya no quisiera a otro que no fuera él, daría lo que sea por encontrarlo, así tal vez unas cuantas dudas saldrían de mi cabeza.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento, y me dirigí a la oficina principal, donde tendría que estar por llegar ese "apuesto" profesor, que justamenteestaba en mi misma cátedra. Apenas entre mis sentidos se alertaron por un aroma demasiado dulzón como para ser humano, sin lugar a duda era vampiro. Cruce la sala de espera rápidamente rogando que el nuevo profesor no fuera un asesino en serie, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con un enorme par de impresionados ojos dorados que me observaban.

-¿Bella?- preguntó incrédulo. Lo mire entrañada, ¿de dónde me conocía?

* * *

><p>Hola! si aunque no lo crean y despues de mil años estoy viva ajaja, quiero pedir mil y un millon de disculpas a todos los que siguen "This is the way it should be" perdon perdon y perdon, de verdad no se merecen que haya dejado asi la historia pero en el medio pasaron muchas cosas de la vida, y de verdad intente escribirla hace unos dias y solo me salian oraciones sueltas, en cambio venia todo el tiempo esta idea a mi cabeza y decidi darle una oportunidad. Quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar la otra historia, en algun momento la terminare, pero por ahora pienso dedicarme a esta que es mas corta. Pido de nuevo perdon y me gustaria sabes que les parece esta nueva idea.<p>

Nos estamos leyendo

Besos


	3. ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? Parte 1

**¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? Parte 1**

_-¿Bella?- preguntó incrédulo. Lo miré extrañada, de donde me conocía._

Lo observe asombrada sin poder pronunciar palabra, era un muchacho alto, rubio, de contextura fuerte y con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de mordidas, lo que solo significaba una cosa y era que había participado en la guerra. Antes de que pudiera emitir palabra el Señor Tripp se percató de mi presencia.

-Oh Isabella ahí estas- exclamo alegremente, él que no se había percatado de nuestro intercambio- te presento a Jasper Cullen, el nuevo profesor que estábamos esperando- dijo señalando al vampiro rubio- Jasper ella es Isabella Swan, subdirectora de tu cátedra.

-Encantada- murmuré extendiendo una mano, una extraña expresión de incredulidad, enojo y hermetismo pasó por su cara, fue solo un flash pero nadie engaña a un vampiro.

-Un placer- su rostro reflejaba todo menos eso y estaba empezando a inquietarme, ¿quién era este tipo?

-Muy bien- exclamó el Señor Tripp con una placida sonrisa- ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones, Isabella ¿podrías mostrarle las instalaciones? Han surgido unos imprevistos y estoy algo atareado.

-Eso no será problema- contesté a sabiendas de que lo único que quería era dejarnos tiempo solos, pero por una vez me iba a beneficiar de su afición de casamentero e iba a tratar de averiguar quién era ese sujeto, a pesar de lo perturbadora que se me hacía su presencia.

-Por aquí Señor Cullen- dije indicándole la salida, era temprano así que tendríamos como una hora antes de que empezaran las clases, una vez que estuvimos solos en el pasillo se giro hacía mí.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué nunca nos buscaste?- se veía molesto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde nos conocemos?- pregunte casi al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Bella ya sabes quién soy, podrías contestar mi pregunta ¿Quién te transformó?-

-No lo sé, y no tengo idea de quién eres ni de donde me conoces- contesté enfadada, su actitud acusatoria estaba empezando a cansarme.

-Mira Bella se que debes estar enojada pero eso no justifica que finjas que no sabes quienes somos- dijo como quien le explicara a un niño que uno más uno es dos.

-Es que en realidad no lo sé, no tengo la más mínima idea de quién soy, de donde nos conocemos o quien fuimos en el pasado, ¡yo no lo recuerdo!- concluí mirándolo exaltada, de haber podido llorar en ese momento lo habría hecho de impotencia. Me observo unos instantes y una expresión de pena se dibujo en el rostro.

-En realidad no lo sabes- suspiro derrotado, no era una pregunta así que no la respondí- crees que podamos hablar en algún lugar que no sea este pasillo.

-La sala de profesores está vacía a esta hora- contesté secamente mientras lo conducía a ella, una vez que entramos un tenso silencio se instaló entre nosotros.

-Supongo que deberíamos empezar las cosas bien- dijo al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello- ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre ti misma?

-¿Por qué de repente me crees?- pregunté extrañada, su actitud no me era fiable para nada.

-Mi esposa Alice tampoco recuerda nada de su vida pasada- su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa involuntaria cuando la nombró- creemos que perdió la memoria en la trasformación, ahora creo que pudo haberte pasado lo mismo.

-¿Nunca la recuperó?- el negó con la cabeza y sentí como si mis esperanzas se derrumbaran, jamás sabría quién era. Note como me miraba expectante por lo que decidí hablar.

-Solo sé, ó creo saber, que me llamo Isabella Swan, que viví en Forks, Washington, y que soy un vampiro, nada más-

-Si solo sabes eso ¿cómo recuerdas tu nombre?-

-¿Es ese mi nombre?- el asintió y sentí un repentino alivio de saber que al menos conocía algo de mí misma; por alguna extraña razón me sentía en confianza por lo que decidí confiarle mi único recuerdo. Me escuchó atentamente y su ceño se fue frunciendo más conforme pronunciaba cada palabra, cuando termine se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo; me quede estática en el lugar, que yo recordara nunca había sido abrazada, era un sentimiento extraño pero reconfortante.

-Perdón si te trate mal, y lamento mucho como han salido las cosas- le sonreía en respuesta pero me dio la impresión de que quería decir mucho más de lo que en realidad había hablado, parecía sentirse genuinamente culpable por algo, y a la vez alegre por encontrarme.

-¿De dónde nos conocemos?-

-De la secundaria- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa, al ver mi expresión estupefacta solo sonrió y prosiguió a contarme que cuando era humana había ido a la secundaria con él y sus hermanos, y que habíamos sido bastante amigos. También mencionó algo sobre un tratado y sobre los lobos, pero no tenía idea de qué relación tenía con ese Jacob Black.

-No puede decirse que haya sido una humana muy normal ¿no?- pregunté sonriendo cuando terminó su relato.

-No, supongo que no-

-¿Por qué pensaste que estaba fingiendo que no los conocía?-

-Supongo que, bah en realidad no lo sé pero no me parecía posible que no nos recordaras- su respuesta no me convencía en absoluto pero decidí pasarla por alto.

-Cuando hablas siempre lo haces en plural, ¿a quién te refieres?

-A mi familia, tú los conocías a todos, esta mi esposa Alice, nuestros hermanos Rosalie y Emmett que son pareja, nuestro hermano Edward, y luego están Carlisle y Esme que vendrían a ser como nuestros padres.

-Vaya, sí que son muchos- exclamé asombrada, él parecía querer añadir algo más pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta permitiendo que entraran varios docentes lo que dio nuestra conversación por terminada.

Al finalizar el día Jasper me estaba esperando a la salida del aula.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu primer día?

-Bastante interesante, Bella estaba pensando que tal vez te podría llegar a gustar conocer a la familia …

-Puede ser si- concedí sin estar muy a gusto.

-Hoy- completo evaluándome.

-¿Hoy? ¿Es decir ahora?- lo mire espantada.

-No preocupes, no hay nada de lo que puedas estar asustada-

-No tengo miedo- le conteste indignada.

-Creo que no te había dicho que soy empático, además de poder modificar levemente el ánimo de la gente- esbozo una traviesa sonrisa mientras le miraba incrédula- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

-Todos parecen saber más de mí que yo misma, dices que los conozco pero no lo hago, y la persona que ustedes conocieron, puede que ya no sea la misma, yo solo no creo que sea una buena idea- concluí mordiéndome el labio.

-No insistiría con esto si no pensara que es lo correcto, creo que a todos nos hará bien verte y que puede ser bueno para ti, podrás conocer mucho más sobre quién eras.

-Pero ¿ellos saben…?

-Si ya les avise todo, solo será un rato Bella, no es un secuestro ni nada por el estilo- sonrió divertido.

-De acuerdo- concedí desganada.

Se subió a su auto y lo seguí en el mío, a cada segundo que pasaba mi mente no paraba de gritarme que diera media vuelta y pisara el acelerador. En realidad no tenía idea de quienes eran, solo sabía lo que Jasper me había dicho, podrían perfectamente ser unos vampiros sádicos y psicópatas, o bien alguno de ellos podría haberme transformado, o podían no conocerme en absoluto y que todo esto fuera un engaño, tal vez Jasper o alguno de sus hermanos podía leer la mente y esto no era nada más que una broma pesada. En fin ninguna de las perspectivas era alentadora pero tampoco era una cobarde y no iba a huir sin motivo alguno. Salimos de la carretera principal y entramos en una secundaria, que, según mi oído superdesarrollado, me informaba que estábamos bordeando un río. Al poco andar puede ver que entre los árboles se erguía una gran casa blanca, y que había varios vampiros en la puerta. Ya no había marcha atrás, habíamos llegado.

-¡Bella!- apenas puse un pie fuera del auto escuché alguien gritando mi nombre emocionada, en menos de un parpadeo tenía a una chica de baja estatura y corto cabello negro abrazándome con mucha fuerte- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, no tienes idea de lo que te extrañamos! ¿Pero qué has hecho de tu vida? Ya sé que estudiaste literatura pero ¿qué más hiciste? ¿Viajaste? ¿Conociste a alguien? Y… ¡oh por el cielo! Es increíble cómo vas vestida, que estilo casi ni puedo creer que seas tú, es evidente que tu sentido de la moda ha mejorado mucho.- dijo todo esto de corrido y sin perder su sonrisa- Ha por cierto soy Alice- agrego soltándose y tendiéndome una mano- perdón si te asuste pero es que estoy muy feliz de verte.

-Suficiente duende- exclamó un alto muchacho extremadamente musculoso y de cabello rizado mientras la apartaba- ¡Bellita que bueno verte!- dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba y alzaba del suelo, era mucho más alto que yo.

-Emmett bájala, no hace ni un minuto que está aquí y ya están atosigándola- cuando me bajo pude ver que quien lo había retado era una despampanante rubia, alta, sumamente hermosa y digna de salir en la tapa de Vogue- Hola soy Rosalie y el idiota que te levanto recién es mi marido Emmett, es muy bueno verte- dijo al tiempo que me daba un suave abrazo.

-Hola Bella- dijo una voz sumamente cariñosa, pertenecía a una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y cabello color caramelo que caía en suaves ondas, a su lado había un hombre rubio, alto y delgado que también sonreía- soy Esme y el es mi esposo Carlisle, no tienes idea de lo feliz que nos hace verte- ella también me abrazó y Carlisle sostuvo mis manos al tiempo que me sonreía.

Sonreí abrumada ante tantas muestras de cariño, pero mi vista quedó trabada en alguien a quien me faltaba saludar. Era alto aunque no demasiado, me sacaría aproximadamente una cabeza, bastante flaco y con una apariencia algo desgarbada, tenía un rostro anguloso de facciones marcadas y su desordenado cabello cobrizo caía en parte sobre su frente, dándole un look extremadamente atractivo. Me sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Bella soy Edward- dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y caballerosamente depositaba un suave beso sobre los nudillos- es muy bueno verte.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con otro cap, espero que les guste y quería avisarles que debido a que ando bastante escasa de tiempo el ritmo de actualizacion de la historia va a ser bastante lento, espero que sepan entender.<p>

Les mando un beso enorme y espero que anden bien.


End file.
